Anna Runs Away
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: After Anna feels she isn't loved anymore, she decides to run away to the North Mountain. She makes Olaf promise not to tell anyone, but will he keep that promise? How will Elsa reacts when she finds out?
1. Running Away

It was one of the most beautiful days in the kindom of Arendelle. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold, it was too perfect. The kingdom was at peace with their new queen, Elsa, and the Princess, Elsa's sister, Anna. By the sound of it, everything is perfect. Elsa had control of her powers and she had her sister.

However, even though it sounds like everything is perfect, it isn't for everybody. At least for Anna. Her day wasn't going so good. She didn't have anything to do. She was so bored. So Anna thought to herself _What can I can do? I know! I'll ask Kristoff to see if we can go for a walk._ So she set off to find Kristoff.

It took her a while, but she finally found Kristoff, getting Sven ready to pull his sled. _Oh, maybe he is just gonna go for a ride. Maybe he wouldn't mind some company. _"Hey, Kristoff!" she yelled.

Kristoff turned to see Anna running towards him. "Hey fiesty-pants! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was bored so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk or something." Anna replied with a smile.

"Anna, I would love to, but I gotta deliever some ice. I am the Ice Master and Deliever after all. Can I take a rain check though?" Kristoff said with a sorry face.

"OK. I'll give you a rain check. Have fun delievering your ice. Be safe." Anna replied before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I will. See you when I get back and we'll see about that walk." Kristoff said returning a kiss to her cheek and hopped up on his sled. He waved goodbye to Anna and was off.

_Well, that ruins plan A. Time for plan B. Elsa!_ Thought Anna as she ran to the castle. She asked one of the servants where Elsa was. The servant said she was in her study. Anna thanked the servant and ran toward the study. There was Elsa, finishing some paperwork for trade. She ran over to Elsa and threw her armes around her neck from behind her. It made Elsa jumped a little.

"Oh! Anna! You scared me! I didn't hear you come in." said Elsa putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wandering and I happened to stop at the study." replied Anna with a snicker.

"Anna, I know you better then that. You were looking for me, weren't you? Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked with a little concern.

"No, everything's fine. I was just bored so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go play or something."

"Oh, Anna. I would love to play, but I really need to get this done. Can we do it later though?"

"OK. Yeah. Later. See you then." Anna walked out of the study with a sad face. She went to her room so no one could see or hear her cry.

She came to her room, closed the door, sat on her bed and cried. Thoughts started rushing in her head. _Why is eveybody doing this to me? What did I ever do to them? This isn't like them. Elsa and Kristoff always find time for me, no matter what. I wonder if they even love me. No. they don't. If they did, you wouldn't be here now._ Anna started crying harder now. "What should I do?" she said quietly to herself. Then, just like that, it came to her, run away. She grabbed a bag and started packing her things. Then there a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Olaf. Can I come in?"

"Yes. Come on in."

Olaf walked in and noticed the bag. "What's the bag for, Anna?"

"Huh? Oh, that's nothing. Just wanna throw some stuff away." she replied trying to hold back tears.

"Anna, is something wrong?" he said as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"No. Yes. OK. Promise you won't tell anybody? Especially Elsa and Christoff."

"Ohh! I love secrets. OK. I promise. You can trust me." said Olaf with a great big smile.

Anna let out a long sigh. "Olaf, I'm running away."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" yelled Olaf.

"Shh. Not so loud, Olaf." replied Anna putting her mouth over Olaf's mouth. The reason I'm running away is because nobody loves me. You wouldn't understand as she sat back on her bed.

"Anna, you're scaring me. What's going on? Why don't tell me what's going on? We are friends and friends always tell each other their problems." said Olaf jumping on her bed.

"You got me there. Ok I'll tell you" Anna told Olaf all that happened with Christoff and Elsa and Olaf was speechless. Finally, Olaf was able to find words to say.

"Anna, it doesn't sound like they don't love you, it sounds like they're just busy."

"No. If they loved me, Olaf, they would do that kind of stuff later and do things with me. But they didn't. So it makes everything crystal clear to me. I'm not loved here anymore." Anna then started crying again.

"Oh, Anna. It'll be okay. You need a warm hug." he said as he hugged Anna and Anna hugged him back.

"Thank you, Olaf. You are the only one that cares about me. You are always there when I need you."

"Of course, Anna. We're best buds. I'd do anything for you."

"Then you won't tell anybody that I've run away?"

"Anna, I don't think I can do that. I mean, what if when you run away you get hurt or something? And what about Elsa? She lost you once. She couldn't stand that again. Christoff too." said Olaf with worry.

"I'm sorry, Olaf. But I don't have a choice." She picked up her bag, and tied some clothes to make a rope so she could go out the window.

"So, where do you plan on going?"

"The North Mountain."

"The North Mountain?! What are you, NUTS!? It's so dangerous up there this time of year. I mean, there could be avalanches or blizzards or anything!" replied Olaf tugging on Anna's arm.

"I'm sorry Olaf. I really am. But this something I have to do." she then hugged Olaf. "Goodbye Olaf. Now remember, you promised." Then she looked out the window.

"Goodbye, Anna. I'll do my best to keep that promise." promised Olaf.

After they said their goodbyes, Anna went out the window.

Before she went to the docks to sail across the lake to the North Mountain, she looked back at the castle. "Goodbye, Elsa." She then came to the docks, jumped in a rowboat, and went toward the North Mountain. She couldn't beleive she was doing this, but it was the only way.

Page 1 of 3


	2. Wandering Oken's Trading Post

Anna arrived at the North Mountain. She forgot how big it was. She looked up the mountain, seeing what she got to climb. _It's so big. BIG FUN! It's time to start climbing and see what adventures await me!_ she thought as she started going up the mountain. After a while of climbing, she started to get tired. So, she decided to sit down and rest for a little bit. "Whoo! Who would have thought going up a mountain could be so hard?" Then memories started coming to her head about when she came to find Elsa in the mountain. She rememered the moment she first met Kristoff in trading post. _Good times, Anna. Get over youself. They're over. Buried in the snow._ She noticed the sun setting, so she knew she had to find a place to stay the night. "Where did I find Wandering Oken's Trading Post and Sauna?" Not soon after she said that, she was right in front of it. She walked in and saw Oken in his normal position.

Oken waved his arm to her. "WHOO-HOO! Big Summer Blowout? Oh, it's you again, dear. What brings you up the mountain?"

"Hey, Oken. I see you haven't changed a bit. Well, I'm kinda running away." replied Anna.

"Oh, why so, dear?"

"It's kinda personal."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Oken apoligized with a shamed look.

"No, that's OK." Anna relpied.

"So, what can I do for you, dear?"

"Anna, please. Well, do think you have a place I can spend the night? And some food and water?"

"Of course, dear, uh, Anna. I will get you some food and water. He went to the back and brought a basket of food and water. "Here you go. Take it with you. You'll need it, and you can spend the night in a spare room that I have in the back."

"Thank you so much, Oken." replied Anna as she took the basket. Uh, by the way, has a rugged mountain man come through here?"

"No. The only person up here in the mountain that I know of is you, Anna.

_Good. I'm in the clear...for now._

"Well, Oken, because of all your help, I would like to buy some of your "Big Summer Blowout" stuff.

"OH, THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's the least I can do. What all do you got?"

Oken went on expaining everything. Every little detail. Finally he came to the end and Anna bought some things, then went to the back room. It was a small, yet nice room. The bed was low, but it was big enough for her. "Well, tommorow is another day of traveling. I better start early." she said as she drifted to sleep.

Page 1 of 1


	3. Meanwhile, In The Kingdom

Morning had fallen on Arendelle. Olaf was usually cheerful in the morning, but not today. He missed Anna. He had lost his best friend. Olaf felt helpless. He lost Anna and there was nothing he could do about it. Then thoughts started racing through his mind.

_Do the right thing, Olaf. Tell them. Bring Anna back home._

_No, Olaf. You promised Anna you wouldn't tell anybody no matter what._

_Olaf, you have to break this promise. Anna could be in trouble, and if you don't tell someone, she may not be able to come home. WHAT DO I DO!? _Elsa spotted Olaf an ran toward him.

"Olaf!" she yelled. "Have you seen Anna today? I haven't seen her since yesterday, and Kristoff said he hasn't seen her since yesterday, too. I'm getting worried. This isn't like Anna. She knows not to keep me worrying." she said and snow began to develop on the walls.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen her since yesterday either. Well, love to stay and chat, but gotta go." Olaf said and took off running but was stopped by Kristoff.

"Freeze, snowman." Elsa walks toward them. "Olaf, do you know where Anna is?" Kristoff was hoping for that "Yeah, why?" bit, but didn't get it.

"Uh, ha ha nope." Olaf said.

"Yes, you do." replied Elsa. "I know you're lying."

"How do you know, Elsa? You're not me." Olaf replied.

"No, but I made you so I should know you pretty well." Elsa said with a grin. Then taking is carrot nose.

"Hey! Give me back my nose." Olaf cried.

"Answers first. Where is Anna? Is she alright?" Elsa replied with worry.

"I can't tell you. I promised Anna. I never break a promise."

"Olaf." Kristoff started "Sometimes there are times where you need to break a promise."

"But, isn't that wrong?" asked Olaf.

"No if it means that person is putting herself in danger. Olaf, Anna could get hurt, or killed. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Elsa said. She hated that thought though.

"No, I want Anna to be safe."

"Then tell us where she is." replied Kristoff.

"Ok. I'll tell you." Olaf sucked in a deep breath as more thoughts came to his head.

_Tell them, Olaf. It's for the best. Do it for Anna's safety._

_No, Olaf, you promised. Tell a lie._

Olaf finally let out the truth. "Anna ran away." Olaf said. releived that he was able to make the truth come out of his mouth.

"WHAT!?" both Elsa and Kristoff relpied at the same time.

"Why would she do a thing like that!?" Kristoff said.

"Olaf, did she say where she was heading?"

"The North Mountain."

"What?! No! It's so dangerous up there. We have to go after her! She could be hurt!" Elsa yelled with so much worry.

"Well, what are we still standing here for?" Kristoff said. "I'll get the sled ready!"

"Elsa." Olaf said to Elsa. "Anna's gonna be OK. She's strong."

"I know. It's just that, I just got her back. I can't lose her again. I couldn't bear it. She's everything to me. If anything's happened to her..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying. Olaf put his arms around her.

"It'll be OK, Elsa. We'll get her back."

Kristoff ran into the castle to get Elsa and Olaf. "The sled's ready! Let's go!"

Elsa and Olaf got on the sled and they were off.

"Come on! Let's go bring back Anna!" Olaf yelled.

Page 1 of 2


	4. Then, Suddenly, I Bump Into You

Anna started on her journey early in the morning. Before she left, she thanked Oken for all he had done for her.

"Anything for you, dear. But please be careful. There is a possibility of an avalanche today. So watch youself." Oken said with a little concern.

"Thank you, Oken. I'll be careful." replied Anna waving goodbye and was off.

"I hope she'll be OK. That poor girl." Oken replied sadly.

Anna went up the mountain for what seemed like days, even though it was only a couple hours. She decided to sit and eat some food. She happened to be on a cliff where she could see Arendelle.

_Last time I looked at Arendelle from here, it was frozen._

Then, memories started flooding in again. She remembered when Elsa struck her in the heart, and Kristoff had to take her back to the kingdom. She then remembered when she found out that Hans was a traditor and then left her to die, but then she was saved by Olaf. She missed Olaf.

_I wonder if Olaf kept that promise. Most likely not._

She then remembered when she saw Hans ready to kill Elsa but she saved her by standing in between them then froze. After she thawed, Elsa gave her the biggest hug. Elsa didn't understand why she sacrficed herself for her. "I love you." Anna then made the memories stop. She couldn't stand thinking about that. She then found the strength to continue on her journey.

_Let it go, Anna. The past is in the past. You're not loved anymore. The least you can do is try to find another family._

She then came to a clear path, so she deided to follow it. But where she ended was not what she expected; the trolls. She wanted to run away but the trolls beat her to it. They all rolled around her.

"It's the Princess!" one yelled.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Grand Pabbie said as he rolled to her. "It's dangerous in these parts."

"I ran away." Anna said. All the trolls let out a loud gasp. "WHY!?" they all yelled.

"Because...I'm not loved anymore! Elsa and Kristoff don't want to do anything with me, and they always make time for me. So I ran away. I didn't know what I would find. So, I decided to find a new family that would actually love me, and then I bumped into you." Anna replied almost crying.

"Oh, Anna. I'm sure that's not true, Elsa and Kristoff love you with all their hearts."

"No, they don't. They would've made time for me, but they didn't. It's like they're shutting me out.

"Elsa and Kristoff would never shut you out, Anna. Especially Elsa. You are everything to her."

"Then why would she do that?"

"Anna, just because they don't do things with you right away doesn't mean they don't love you or want to shut you out. Elsa is the Queen and Kristoff is the Ice Deliever. They have to do their work. Sometimes it means that they have to do their work before anything else.

"Yes. But I don't want them to shut me out again."

"Do you think they are shutting you out again, or they aren't, but you're afraid they are?"

"I just... I don't like being shut out. It makes me feel worthless and unloved. I felt that for 13 years. I'm never going back to that."

"Anna, Elsa never meant to shut you out. She loved you. She still does. She hated shutting you out. You are her best friend, her only friend. You just need to understand that. Elsa and Kristoff love you more then anything in the world. They would hate for anything to happened to you. They worry about you. After Elsa got you back though, she promised she would never shut you out again. And when she promises something, does she ever, ever break that promise? Ever?"

Anna had to think on that. "No." she finally said. "She also promised that she would always love me."

"And she does. Now and forever more, Anna. Same with Kristoff." Grand Pabbie replied.

"But how do I know?" asked Anna.

"When you love someone enough, you just know. And I know you love them more than anything, and you wouldn't give up anything in the world for them." replied Grand Pabbie with a smile.

"Yes. That is true. I do love them. And they do love me don't they?"

"Yes. Anna, just because it may seem like they don't love you doesn't mean they don't. They will always love you, no matter what."

"OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE!? They will never love me after what I've done to them. They are probably worried sick about me! But how can I go back now? They'll hate me for this!" Anna cried.

"Anna, you may have hurt them a little, but they will never hate you. They will always love you, no matter what you do. I heard a story once about a father and his two sons. One son was hard-working while the other one was lazy. One day the lazy son asked his father for his fortune so he could go away from his home. The father gave it to him, and he went off. When he first ran off, everything was perfect. But then he ran out of money, and he had to make a living by feeding pigs. He then realized that he did something horrible. He then decided it was time to go home. But he was afraid that his father wouldn't accept him again."

"Sounds like me. So what happened?"

"He went back to his father's house. When his father saw him coming, he ran up to him and threw his arms around him, because his son was lost, but he was found. The son realized that no matter how far he ran, no matter what he did, his father would still love him."

"Wow. That's a great story."

"It's a true story. Did that help you?"

"Yes it did. It's time to go home." Anna said as she got up to leave.

"Good thinking, Anna. Goodbye Princess. Good luck and be careful"

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye!" And she was off.

Page 1 of 3


	5. Back At The Post

Kristoff, Sven, Elsa, and Olaf were traveling for a couple hours. Elsa tried her best not to worry. The same thought came to her head over and over.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Control it. Get it together. DON'T FEEL!_

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Olaf with concern.

"I'm just so worried about Anna. Why did she have to run away? Why was I not a good sister to notice she was gone? I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE SISTER!" Elsa explaimed as she put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Elsa, please don't cry. It's my fault Anna ran away. If I would have told you Anna was gonna run away, she would be home now."

"Olaf, this is not your fault." Elsa said sternly. "I just don't know why she would do it. She knows better. She knows I always worry about her. I can't stand for anything to happen to her."

"Don't worry, Elsa. Anna's gonna be OK. Don't forget, she survived on this mountain before. She's a strong one." Olaf said putting his arms around her.

"I have to interrupt" Kristoff said "But we are the Trading Post. Maybe he's seen Anna.

"Let's go find out." Elsa replied.

They walked in and saw Oken in the same position. "WHO-HOO Big Summer Blowout! Oh, the ruggen mountain man that Anna mentioned." Oken laughed.

"Anna? She was here?" explaimed Elsa.

"Yes. She said she was running away so I gave her a place to stay and some food and then she was off this morning." Oken replied.

"Well, we know she's safe." Kristoff said to Elsa.

"For now." Olaf replied.

"The snowman's right. She could get caught in that avalanche."

"AVALANCHE!?" Elsa cried.

"Well, why are we still here? Come on!" Kristoff yelled.

"Thank you for your help." Elsa said.

"Not a problem. Glad to help." Oken replied waving goodbye.

_I sure hope they don't get caught in the avalanche._

Page 1 of 1


	6. Avalanche

Anna started on her journey back to the kingdom. She tried to keep postive thoughts. She also noticed it started to get warm. Then, she realized she was coming up on the cliff where there was a bunch of snow piled up, ready to fall at anytime. She noticed it. Then, suddenly, she heard something.

"ANNA! ANNA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Anna knew that voice anywhere. It was Elsa. She was looking for her.

_She is looking for me. She really does love me. Oh, when I see her, I'll promise that I will never run away again._

Elsa?! WHERE ARE YOU!? KEEP YELLING!" Anna yelled.

"Listen!" Elsa said. She heard Anna. "IT'S ANNA! SHE'S ALIVE!" Elsa screamed happily. "Hang on, Anna. I'm coming!"

Anna was so happy she could hear her voice again. Then, she could see them. "Elsa!" she yelled.

Olaf looked and saw her. "Elsa! Look! There she is!" as he pointed to her.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled. Soon enough they were right in front of her. On the other side of the snow pile on top.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna yelled as she started running toward them. But, then, she heard something. Something falling. She looked up and saw it.

"AVALANCHE! ANNA LOOK OUT!" Kristoff cried.

But it was too late. The snow fell and Anna went with it.

"ANNA! NO!" Elsa cried. She looked down the hill to see a great big pile of snow. "NO!" she yelled and went on her knees reaching her hand out.

Page 1 of 1


	7. Lost and Found

Anna laid under the snow unconcious. After a few minutes, she regained conciousness. "OH!" she groaned. "What happened?" She then realized where she was. "Oh no. I was taken with the avalanche! What am I gonna do? How am I gonna get out? Then some snow fell on her face. She sputtered. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." She tried moving, but it was hard. She wanted to yell for help, but she thought no one would hear her.

Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf were all looking down the hill. They tried to see if anything moved, but nothing did.

"ANNA! We have to go look for her. We'll split up. Come on!" Elsa cried going down the hill. They started searching, calling her name.

"ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Olaf as he searched throughly.

"ANNA! FEISTY-PANTS!" Kristoff yelled.

"ANNA! ANNA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Elsa cried.

_Please be alive, Anna. I can't stand to lose you again. Oh, where are you Anna?_

Anna was helpess. She was stuck. She was just ready to close her eyes and give up.

_No! Don't give up, Anna. They'll find you. Just hang in there. They came for you and they are gonna find you no matter what it takes. Just keep your eyes open. Think warm thoughts._ She started to think of Olaf when he was introduced to summer. She started to think when Elsa brought back summer and got her sister back. She started to think of kissing Kristoff and hugging Elsa.

"Elsa, the sun is starting to set. We have to head back soon." Kristoff said.

"No! She's out here. We have to find her. We can't give up."

"Elsa, we have no choice. We have to get back to the kingdom."

"We'll return at nightfall. Until then, we keep searching. Elsa replied firmly.

"Elsa's right, Kristoff. We can't give up."

"All right, nightfall. No later." Kristoff said and went on searching again.

They searched for a while, but found nothing. Elsa was really starting to get worried that she would never see Anna again.

_Don't think like that, Elsa. You'll find her._

Anna couldn't hold on much longer. It was so cold. _Hang in there, Anna. Yell for help._ So she did. "HELP! OVER HERE! HELP! She kept yelling, but she was afraid no one would hear her. After a little while, she gave up hope.

Elsa searched very throughly. "ANNA! ANNA! ANNA, IT'S ELSA! YOUR SISTER! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!

Anna could hear faint yelling. It kept getting louder and louder and soon she recognized it. ELSA! She tried kicking and punching snow to make Elsa notice. "ELSA! HELP ME!" she yelled.

Elsa still searched but was giving up hope. Then she heard something. "ELSA! HELP! It was very faint but she knew who the voice belonged to. ANNA! "ANNA! KEEP YELLING! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

Anna kept yelling, punching and kicking. "ELSA!" Anna could see light from where she kicked.

Elsa searched for the voice. And then she saw moving. "ANNA! OH, ANNA!" She ran over and started digging. "Anna! Hang on! I'm coming!" She kept digging until she saw her.

Anna was never more happy to see anybody. "Elsa." she said as Elsa pulled her out.

"OH, ANNA!" Elsa cried as she embraced Anna crying on her shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again! She released her and gripped her shoulders. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Elsa seached for injuries, then embraced her again. Oh, Anna. I was so worried about you. When you went down with the avalanche, I thought...I thought I lost you. Oh, you're freezing Anna! Let's go back to the kingdom. Then we'll I wanna have a serious talk with you young lady. You have a lot of explaining to do."

They found Olaf and Kristoff.

"ANNA! Oh, you're so cold." Kristoff yelled hugging her.

"ANNA! YOU'RE OK!" Olaf yelled.

"Guys, we have to get her back to the castle. Now. Elsa noticed she started to lose concious. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Then Anna went totally unconcious and collapsed. "ANNA!" she yelled kneeling down to her. "Come on! Let's go!" Kristoff picked Anna up and they al jumped in the sled and was off.

Page 1 of 2


	8. A Doctor's Visit

They all rode back to the castle quickly. Elsa had Anna's head in her lap, keeping her eyes on her. "Please, don't die, Anna. Hang in there. Please. I can't lose you. I need you." she said as she started crying. Olaf came close to her to comfort her. Elsa smiled at Olaf, who gave her a reassuring look that Anna was gonna be OK.

"Come on buddy! Faster!" Kristoff yelled to Sven as he went faster. They finally made it back to the kingdom. They arrived at the castle door where the servants were waiting for them.

"Oh! You've returned!" a servnant yelled.

Kristoff carried Anna to her room, with Elsa and Olaf tagging behind.

"Fetch the doctor! Quickly!" Elsa cried.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

They came to Anna's room and Kristoff placed Anna on the bed. The doctor came in to examine her.

"Do you prefer to be alone, doctor?" Elsa asked.

"I'd prefer it, yes. I shouldn't be too long." the doctor replied. Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf then left the room.

"Ice Master." a servant yelled. "We just got word that you have a delivery to make."

"But I can't leave Anna."

"Kristoff, Anna will be here when you get back. She'll be OK." Elsa said patting his shoulder.

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can." and left.

"Come on, Olaf. Let's go to my room and talk while we wait for the doctor." said Elsa as they headed to her room.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Olaf as they sat on the bed.

"I will be. Now that Anna's back. She'll be OK. She's a strong girl."

"I'm glad you're thinking that way now, Elsa."

Back in Anna's room, the doctor and his assisstant examined Anna carefully. After a while, Anna slowly opened her eyes. The assisstant noticed her.

The assisstant was a black man with a black moustashe. "Take it easy, Princess. You've been through quite a lot."

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In your room, Princess." said the doctor. The doctor was a Scottish man with curly hair and a heavy Scottish accent.

"How did I get here?"

"The Queen and the Ice Master brought you back unconcious."

"Hmm. I must have past out when Elsa found me after the avalanche."

"You're very fourtunate your sister found you when she did. If she didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation." the assisstant said.

"He's right." the doctor said. "You have suffered some first-stage frostbite on your fingers, but that's all. You're a very lucky girl. You should be up in no time. However, we banadged your hands due to frostbite."

"Thank you, doctor, And assisstant."

"Your welcome, Your Highness." the doctor said as they left the room.

They arrived at Elsa's room and walked in. Elsa stood up quickly. "How is she?" Elsa asked with concern.

"Well, she awake." the assisstant said. Elsa sighed with releif.

"However, she has suffered first-stage frostbite on her fingers, but other then that, she is in good shape. She should be up in no time." the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." the assisstant said.

"Thank you for all your help, men." Elsa said shaking their hands.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." the doctor said, then they both left following after Elsa.

Page 1 of 2


	9. Loathe and Love

Elsa walked into Anna's room and saw Anna lying there. She hated to see her suffer this way. She held her hand over her mouth trying not to cry. She went over by her bed, grabbed a chair, and sat by the bed. She took Anna's hand in hers. She was also relevied that Anna was alive. "Hey, Anna."

"Hey Elsa. Anna replied weakly, trying to smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm. Like I got ran over by a horse." replied Anna with a chuckle.

Elsa took her hand to her mouth and kissed it while she was crying. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault. I deserve this." Anna replied.

"Speaking of that, I wanna talk to you about that. Do you feel like sitting up?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna replied as she sat up and Elsa sat next to her.

Anna knew she was in trouble. Elsa took a deep breath and finally said something. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she yelled. "Why on earth would you run away!? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Well you weren't suppose to find out. No one was. That is, except Olaf. I take it he told you?"

"Uh-huh. And I'm glad too. Anna, if he wouldn't have told me, you wouldn't be here now." Elsa waited a little bit to say something else. "He told me that you made him promise not to tell. But I told him that he can break promises if the person is putting their life in danger. And when he told me what you did, I... why did you do it, Anna?! What of something worse then this happened to you?!" Elsa explaimed.

"Because... I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Anna cried.

"What? Anna, why on earth would you think that?!" Elsa asked.

"Because when you were doing your work, you didn't make time for me like you usually do. And when I asked Kristoff to go on a walk with me, he didn't make time for me like he usually does either. I thought it meant you hated me. So I ran away." Anna said trying to hold back tears.

"Anna, I... didn't know you felt that way. But I told you before, I'm never gonna shut you out again. I love you, Anna. More then anything in the world. I couldn't stand losing you again." Elsa said.

"I know that Elsa, it's just..." Anna sighed and looked away.

"What is it Anna? You can tell me. It's me, your sister." Elsa said taking her hands.

Anna let out a long sigh. "While I was gone, I came across the trolls. I told them all that was going on, and Grand Pabbie explained everything to me. I didn't run away because I thought you hated me, maybe I ran away because I'm afraid of being shut out again. I think that because I was shut out all those years, thinking you hated me, I guess I just got...insecure. When I finally realized that, I thought you would hate me more because of how bad I hurt you. Then he told me a story about a man and his son. The son ran away then lost all his money and he decided to go back home to his father. But the son was afraid that the father would hate him. But when he went back, the father saw him coming and threw his arms around him. The son realized that the father would always love him, no matter how far he ran away. After he told me that, I'd figure I could come back to you, but look where it got me." Anna said as she looked at her hands then started crying.

"Oh, Anna." replied Elsa as she embraced her tightly. "I will admit, it did hurt me when you ran away. But I would never, ever hate you."

"How can you not hate me?" Anna cried as she pulled away from Elsa. "I ran away like a child and I could've came and talked to you about I didn't."

"Anna, just because you run away doesn't mean I'm gonna hate you. I will always love you. No matter how far you run, no matter what happens, you're my baby sister, and nothing could ever replace you. I was just so worried that I lost you again. This time, forever. Anna, I don't wanna lose you. But when I saw you alive when I found you after the avalanche, I was so releived that you were alive. I thought that you were dead, but you were alive . You were lost, and then you were found." Elsa said letting out tears.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry I ran away. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just got you back and maybe I was afraid of losing you. I hated the feeling. So I ran away from that fear. I guess I've gotta learn to face my fears, right?"

"Yes, Anna. You do. I just don't understand why you would just run away. You know not to worry me like that. I always worry about you, Anna. I'm always afraid that you'll get hurt, or lost, or even kidnapped. But when Olaf said you ran away, I thought I'd never see you again."

Anna let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I learned some important lessons from this adventure."

"Well, start naming them." Elsa replied.

"Well, first of all, running away is never a solution to anything. And I learned more about what love is. And to never keep you worrying."

"Yeah, I'd say those are important lessons, Anna." Elsa replied. "Anna, please don't ever run away like that again." she said as she pulled Anna close to her. "I can't lose you. Never again. I love you so much." Elsa started crying.

"I won't, Elsa. Never again. I'm so sorry. I love you too. Elsa held her so tight, never wanting to let go. Now I know how the son felt."

"And I know how the father felt." replied Elsa. "Thinking his son was dead, but was alive. Was lost, but then found." Elsa then pulled away from Anna. "Do you promise to never do that to me again?"

"I promise. Elsa. Do you promise to never hate me and always love me?" Anna asked.

"I promise, Anna. I will always love you. Now and forever more." The sisters embraced again. Anna started crying on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa rubbed Anna's back. "Anna, it's OK. I'm never gonna shut you out again and I will never, ever hate you. Ever." Anna pulled away from Elsa.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Anna said.

"You better believe it too." replied Elsa wiping the tears from Anna's eyes. "You are the most important thing to me in the world.

"Well, I can say the same thing to you too." said Anna as she smiled at Elsa. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"When you first found out I ran away, what did you want to do with me?" asked Anna.

"I wanted to kill you." said Elsa.

"That's what I thought." Anna chuckled.

"Yes. But then I started to freak out. I was so scared that something happened to you. I thought that..."

"Elsa, we went through this. I get it. You were worried sick that I got hurt or something." Anna interuppted.

"Well, get used to it. I'm not letting this one go for a long time, Anna." Then they both started laughing.

"Elsa, I love you."

"I love you too, Anna. More than anything."

Page 1 of 3


	10. A Walk With Kristoff

Anna was up and running a couple days later. Kristoff asked her if she was up for talking that walk they talked about. So they went for their walk around the kingdom.

"You seem a lot better." Kristoff started.

"I feel better." Anna replied with a smile.

"So, I know that Elsa have you a lecture about what happened, well, I think it's my turn now."

_Here we go again _Anna thought.

"First of all, ARE YOU NUTS!? Why on earth did you run away!?" Kristoff yelled. "You had me freaking out and Elsa worried sick."

"Well, I'll just tell you the same thing I told Elsa." Anna went on explaining about how he didn't make time for her and the same with Elsa. She then told him tha she thought she wasn't loved anymore. So she ran away. While she was gone, she came across the trolls and she told him about the story that Grand Pabbie told her. She went on about hoe maybe she didn't run away because she thought she wasn't loved anymore, maybe she was afraid of being shut out again.

"So, hang on a second. You ran away because you thought Elsa and I didn't love you anymore then you realized it wasn't that, that you were afraid of being shut out?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." Anna replied looking ashamed.

"Wow. Anna, I... I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it that way. But you know I would never shut you out. I love you. I'm sure of that."

"Well, it's like I told Elsa, maybe over the years of being shut out maybe I just got insecure."

"Well, I guess you can say you learned some important lessons in this adventure. Huh?" Kirstoff said.

"Yep. Never run away from your fears, and never keep Elsa worrying. Uh-oh." Anna said.

"What uh-oh?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff, did you happened to tell Elsa we were going for a walk?"

"No. Did you?"

"No. I'M DEAD!" Anna explamied.

"Anna, take it easy. Maybe she hasn't noticed."

"Kristoff, we've been gone for 3 hours. OHH! I promised her I wouldn't go anywhere without telling her. But I thought you told her."

"I think we better get back to the castle, like NOW!" Kristoff expliamed.

"I AGREE! LET'S GO!" Anna cried as they ran back to the castle.

_Elsa is gonna kill me when I get back._

Page 1 of 2


	11. A Misscommunication

Elsa paced back and forth in the study, waiting for Anna to enter, but it didn't happen.

"GUARDS!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes, Your Highness?" they said as the ran in.

"Princess Anna is missing. I need you to form search parties and look for her." Elsa said worried.

"Yes, Your Highness." they said as they ran out of the room.

'Oh, Anna. Please be all right. You promised you would never do this to me again." she said as she started crying. Just then, Olaf walked in.

"Hey Elsa. Elsa? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Anna's gone again."

"So is Kristoff." Olaf said surprised.

Just then the guards walked in. "Your Highness, we found her. she was with the Ice Master. They are coming right now."

Elsa sighed and sat down with relief. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Your Majesty." they replied then left.

"Oh, Anna. Someday that girl is gonna give me a heart attack." Elsa replied putting a hand on her heart.

"I don't have a heart. Or veins." Olaf said as he looked up at her.

Just then, Anna and Kristoff walked in.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she embraced her. She then let out a long sigh, then she released her and gripped her shoulders. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. We went for a walk and I thought Kristoff told you." Anna replied.

"Well, he didn't. Anna, I thought you ran off again. You had me worried sick...again." Elsa said holding back tears.

"Elsa, I promised you I won't run off again. I know not to make you worry. It was just a miscommunication. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Anna. It's just... I love you so much, and if anything happened to you, I... I don't know wha I'd do." Elsa said emracing Anna.

"I know, Elsa. I know. I love you too, and I can't stand for anything to happen to you either." Anna said crying on her shoulders. Then they released. "Well, I'm glad everyone's here because I wanna talk to you guys about something important."

Page 1 of 2


	12. Love is A Gift

Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf all grabbed a chair and awaited what Anna had to say.

Anna sucked in a deep breath and started. "What I did was wrong. I know that. I was wrong to run away instead of talking with someone about my situation, and I was wrong to make Olaf promise not to tell anyone I ran away. I'm really sorry, Olaf. I should have never made you do that."

Olaf walked over to Anna. "That's OK, Anna. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I should have never promised you, so I'm sorry too." Olaf then hugged Anna.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. I wanted to ask you guys something." Anna replied as she released Olaf.

"What's that, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna tried to hold in her tears as she started. "How on earth did you guys still love me after what I did?" Anna then let her tears flood out. "I ran away and almost got killed? How can you love someone like that?!"

"Anna, that's because you're our family. No matter what you do, we always have to love you. It's our job. It's the blessing that comes with a family." Elsa stated.

"Elsa's right, Anna" Kristoff said. "I heard someone tell me a long time ago that love is a gift given, and can never be taken back, no matter what you do."

"Yeah, Anna. We're your family. Families are known for the love they share, not the hate." Olaf went on saying.

"So, Anna, do you undertand now?" asked Elsa as she walked over to Anna putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I understand. I can't ever do anything to make you stop loving me."

"Never. Love goes on forever." Elsa stated.

Elsa then embraced Anna tightly. "Anna, you will always be loved in this family. And if you ever feel like you aren't loved again, come talk to me. That's what sisters are for."

Kristoff and Olaf then put their hands on Anna shoulders. "That's what friends are for, too." They all then joined in a group hug.

"I love you guys." Anna stated.

"We love you, too." Olaf said.

They all released. Then they all noticed Anna's face went from a smile to a thinking look.

"Anna, what's the matter?" Kristoff asked.

"Does anyone wanna build a snowman?" Anna finally let out.

"YES!" they all yelled at the same time, then ran out of the room.

Page 1 of 1


	13. Let's Go Build That Snowman

The group came to the stairs. Anna decided to do her normal routine; sliding down the railing instead of walking down. She jumped up and started sliding. Olaf and Kristoff knew she was going to do that. However, Elsa got really nervous.

"Anna! Be care-!" but it was too late to finish.

They all heard a scream and a loud crash. They all ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They saw Anna laying there knocked out. They all kneeled down to her.

"Anna? Anna? Are you OK? Elsa asked worried.

"Anna? Can you hear us?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna?" Olaf stated.

"Come on now, Anna. Don't do this to me. We have to still build that snowman. Please. Wake up." Elsa said almost crying.

Anna then rolled over and started laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"I hate when you do that to me!" Kristoff yelled.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Anna replied as she got up. She felt a little dizzy, but Elsa kept her up. "Well, we gonna build that snowman or not?"

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Come on! Let's go build a snowman!" Olaf yelled.

Anna walked between Elsa and Kristoff, one arm hooked in Elsa's arm, and the other in Kristoff's arm. She realized how blessed she was to have them, and she never thought about running away again.

_Love is not earned, but given. _was the thought that came across Anna's mind, and she stuck to that forever.

**The End.**

_**This was my first multi-chapter FanFiction. What did you think? I realize I made a number of mistakes, so I apologize. I'm sorry the chapters came on so fast at one time, but if I don't publish what I have written in a certain amount of time, the file will be deleted. So should I make more stories like this?**_

_**Thanks for reading, and thank you for your reviews. You will never know how much I appreciate it. Also, thank you for favoriting and following me and my story.**_

_**Well, until next time...**_

Page 1 of 1


End file.
